Lol late April fools
by scourgeXshadowFangirl
Summary: I own nothing this sketch belongs to victorious i watched the show and wrote I've been thru alot and im very tired so i hope you like it! I only own katt and TJ


April fools blank

And the black can mix with the-

IM SORRY IM LATE BUT MY MOM SMASHED MY HAND IN THE CAR DOOR! I yelled as i showed off a fake hand.

Nothing

April fools! I exclaimed

What are you 5 years old? Said Kinomi

Really

It's April fools day

We don't care commented sonic

April fools day is for little kids said shadow

Yea thats how we all feel. Scourge said as silver and shadow high fived

Well this school is full of very talented people i thought it would be a big deal.

WELL ITS NOT TJ NOW SHUT YOUR FACE AND LET MR SANTLER TEACH! Katt yelled

Thank you katt now as dorn said a life without pants is like a donut.

Hahahaha yes scourge said rofling

Really we're not gonna do anything for April fools day. I said as mr Santler talked me and stole my backpack and left.

Im sorry mr Santler stole your back pack TJ but no one cares now sit down said me psyco. Does any one have any other questions

I have a front loading washer and it doesn't drain properly me it leaves my clothes both wet and damp scourge said

Sonic will you awnser that.

Well first you have to hand spin it and make sure there are no scratches or dents in the funnel. Sonics chair started to go up.

Hey girlie did you ask for a face full of trumpet? Kat asked

A face full of trumpet? Wha? I yelled as she blew a trumpet in my face just then drake bell came and picked me up and left.

Was that the bell? The school bell rung. O that was the bell

Kat blew the trumpet on my face again.

-in hallway-

Hey ashafur.

Hello TJ how can I help you today

Well i was in class and mr psyco said we don't do anything for April fools day-

Shhh if your gonna be my lady your gonna have to do a lotus talkin.

Im not gonna be your lady

He laughed. That's what you think. He walked off

TJ have you heard the news! Scourge yelled

No what

We're at wat TJ! He exclaimed

I gasped. Is it Switzerland i asked

Forget about the war TJ were gonna have a pop quiz! He said

But you just said we..

It's true i heard two boys talking about it at the urnal. We're gonna have a pop quiz a pop quiz is goin down TJ!

Aww man i hate pop quizzes. I said

HOW CAN YOU THINK OF A POP QUIZ WHEN WERE AT WAR TJ! He picked me up and started shaking me WERE AT WAR TJ! He put me down. I need to go recycle some aluminum he said running off singing the national anthum he mad it to the stairs and a arrow shot him in the leg. I gasped and covered my mouth.

AHh I been hit! He fell down the stairs, I've been hit by a Sweden arrow curse this cruel world. He was dragged off by medics. The school bell rung.

O i need to get to class...HELICOPTER! I yelled and a big helicopter rolled up i got on and flew to class.

-in the bathroom-

O tofu did she hurt you asked a red head dog named katt she asked her tried to didnt she? Katt fanned her self. It sure is hot in here isn't it? She sat tofu down and opened a window where a big fan was it started to blow she started to gasp and yell she moved and bumped into a stall.

Ooo cuncussion she said as she fell out

-moments later-

She woke up. O tofu i don't think we're in the white chapel bathroom any more. She looked around. O we are its just in color.

TJ came out of the bath room in a princess outfit. Hello

Hello do you please

Are you a good witch or a sandwhich? She asked

Im neither a witch or a snack your talkin some crazy chizz. She said

Well you do have the ruby cellphone.

Katt pulled it out of her pocket. Wow this is beautiful. Will it transfer all my contacts?

Kinomi came out of a stall in red smoke. Who took my ruby sell phone? Was it you she asked pointing at Katt.

I didnt me to here you can have it back

Good give it back. She touched the phone and was electrocuted. Darn it i can't get that phone asking as its April fools day.

You know speaking of that are we really not going to do anything for-

SILENCE ill get you my pretty and your little fish to.

Katt gasped and went to TJ.

He gone you have no powers here. TJ said

The witch sneers at dorthy then exits Kinomi said and did a evil laugh.

O my.. She spoke her stage directions. Know what am i going to do now?

Well you are in a bathroom you could waz. TJ said

Tofu too?

Tofu too. TJ said leaving

On tofu im scared frightened and afraid. O my those are all synonoums.

Hello katt Said silver as he came out of the stall.

O hello silver who are you?

Silver.

O hello silver. Katt said

We're here to help you said shadow as he walked in dressed as the tin man.

O my. Katt said

Put em up put im up scourge said as he put up his dukes dressed like the lion.

Put what up? Kat asked

Your socks they fell down put em up.

O yes sir. She said pulling them up.

So what can we help you with Kat? Silver asked

I just want to get to class. Katt said

Well thats easy scourge said. First you have to punch silver right in the face.

What was that in the movie because i don't remember being pun-

Katt interupted by punching him in the face.

Scourge your late said a guy.

Im late? He asked

Yes for the next scene.

O i gotta go

-outside eating area-

Sorry scourge said.

No problem TJ said. Where's our food?

Right here he said as some guys brought them some food.

Im starving. CAN WE GET a couple of feeding children?

(Children came feeding them)

TJ, TJ im running in coming with big news silver yelled

What what is it? I asked

The white chapel valcano is about to erupt and spu hot lava all ove whithe chapel high.

What? TJ and scourge asked

Yes we have 3 1/2 minutes intill then.

Just enough time for a commercial break.

3 1/2 minutes i exclaimed. What should we do?

Kiss me. Silver said

Alright come here scourge said.

Not you silver exclaimed. You TJ i want to spend my last 3 minutes with my face crushed against yours.

Are there any other options? TJ asked

Please TJ.

Ok the lean in to each other.

Shadow came running in TJ and silver pulled away.

Have you heard the news?

What news TJ asked

I already told you now kiss me silver said

No the new news! Shadow said

What's the news? Scourge asked

The valcano retired and moved to Flordia and will not spu hot lave ove white chapel.

Every one cheered

Wait i just got the news that were about to be attaced by killer butterflies silver said

Everyone booed

But ashafur has two big jugs of butterfly spray. Shadow said

Everyone cheered

But I drank the ashafur said

Everyone booed

Im not going to eat this apple so you can all share it scourge said holding up the apple.

Everyone cheered

But i just got a text that apples make your hair fall out. I said.

Everyone booed.

What's done is done. Me psyco said

- in the hallway-

Kinomi came crawling up to TJ.

Well hey TJ.

Hey.

Aww why the sad boo boo face? Kinomi asked

It's just the whole April fools day thing.

Well it seems some one need to be tickled?

No im not in the mood i said lifting my over shirt.

O it looks like some one needs a visit from the tickle twins. Kinomi said tickling TJ. They stopped

I just feel like it should be different.

Well its not its just another day here At white chapel high!

Kinomi your late! In the janitor closet. Mr psyco said.

O yea. Kinomi walked off doing a dance thing.

What's happening in the janaroirs closet? I asked

Just make sure your in the - ahh. Giant lobster came out and talked him. Ahh being attacked they stared wrestling. I filmed it.

psyco said

I walked in and ended up in an elevator.

Hey spender i said and walked out the door.

Hey TJ he said.

-game show-

Alright we have our first contestant mr psyco said. Tala jinx! Where you from tala?

White chapel

Ooo so you know how our game is played right?

Yes you read a question and i fill in the blank.

Yes qnd if you match one of out paeist you when 5,00" dollars

What happens if i don't match a panelist? TJ asked

You'll see.

Huh?

Here's your question. Dumb Debby was so dumb...

How dumb was she the panelist asked.

She was so dumb she didnt know April first was April fools blank.

They murmered

Ok your awnser..

Day i said

Day? Hm let's see if you match any panelist. Scourge.

Roses are red stor clouds are gray she was so dumb she didnt know april first was April fools lobster. He said holding his card。.

What? I asked my self

A lobster came out and put me on the ground and spanked me.

Ok now get up. Kinomi

I thought she was so dumd she thought it was April'fools berry. That's a thing right thats a thing?

O your a thing a foul beastly thing! Silver said as others laughed

Hey it's not my fault she said berry as the lobster came out again.

Upsidasiy. psyco said, silver.

I said foot.

The crowd booed.

O shut up i was on broad way.

Katt its your turn.

Wait the lobster forgot to push TJ down. She said

Katt why would you- the lobster came again and katt laughed

Would you get up. Katt. Dumb Debby was so dumb...She was so dumb she didnt know April first was April fools blank.

I said blank katt said happily.

Haha katt i said blank.

She laughed. I love prison ford!

We're not going to pull the lobster out for that one. Shadow.

Sorry darlin i was hungry so i said. Union rings.

The lobster came out again but i did it for him.

One last chance your sister rarity.

Come on rarity tj said hopefully

I said cut to the next scene.

-home-

Aww your stupid card brought us to this scene! Tou cost me a 5000 dollars.

But I want an umpalumpa now she said.

Well you can't have an umpalumpa TJ said.

Happy birthday everyone jumped out.

It's not my birthday TJ said.

Touchdown they all shouted

There's no foot ball game TJ said

Where's the beef they all said

You know kids are not going to get that reference TJ said snapping. And it's april fools day

The door bell rang.

You'll get it. Rarity said

TJ walked to the door.

Hello tala

Hello mr jones. Guys this is my neighbor mr jones i said introducing him. They all said hello.

So what can i help you with?

Well my wife says i talk to much and never dance what should i do?

I turned on some music. We started dancing and singing:

It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,

And I just want it to stop,

Cause aren't we here for the music.

And if you dare,

Just get up out of your chair,

Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,

We've gotta move it or you lose it.

All I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go

So we can get this record to break (break)

Why we wasting time (time)

We never can rewind (wind).

All I'm really trying to say is

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,

Shut up and dance are you in or not?

You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,

Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.

Cause I can't wait no more

To get on the floor,

Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance

We're here for the night

And we can do what we like

So don't you put up a fight

Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy

What would you do

When I get up next to you

You like the way that I move,

I'm not your girl but I could be

All I wanna know (know)

Is when we're letting go

So we can get this record to break (break)

Why we wasting time (time)

We never can rewind (wind).

All I'm really trying to say is

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,

Shut up and dance are you in or not?

You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,

Well, shut up and dance if you're into me.

Cause I can't wait no more

To get on the floor,

Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance, dance, dance

Shut up and dance, dance, dance

Shut up and dance...

'Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,

You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,

Quit the talk

Let it rock,

If you know what I mean,

Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,

Shut up and dance are you in or not?

You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,

Well, shut up and dance if you're into me

Cause I can't wait no more

To get on the floor,

Don't stop now's our chance!

Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,

Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,

Put up your hands [x3] yeah,

Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,

Shut up and dance!

We fell out!

The end happy April fools day!

/././

This is the April fools day episode of victorious my way i own nothing but katt and TJ

Thnxz bye 3


End file.
